


[RPS][evanstan]電梯浪漫談

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>電梯PLAY梗</p>
<p>PwP，所有RPS都是AU、妄想、OOC</p>
<p>能接受的再點進來吧～</p>
            </blockquote>





	[RPS][evanstan]電梯浪漫談

＿＿＿

 

滿臉通紅的Sebastian困擾的低頭望著電梯的地板，試圖避開站在一旁靠著電梯裡的壁面，嘴角微笑著的Chris。他們站得是如此的近，而電梯的密閉空間又是如此的狹小，Sebastian根本無法從包圍著自己那帶著侵略性的氣息中逃離。

而且雖然Chris保持著沉默，但那一雙像是要把Sebastian吃進肚子裡藍眼卻一動不動的盯著他，看得Sebastian渾身情不自禁的發燙，快速而劇烈的心跳在停止運作的電梯裡顯得格外清晰。

他現在被困在電梯裡，跟Chris兩人一起。

不幸中的大幸是，電梯除了不知道什麼原因緊急停止以外，電力跟抽風系統依然正常的運作，所以他們可以悠哉的等著外面的救援人員撬開電梯門，把他們救出去。

剛剛跟外界求助後，Chris就突然閉上了嘴，而這非常的反常。要知道他們兩人之中，Chris都是那個彷彿永遠都有說不完的話的那個人。更何況直到進電梯前，他們都一直在玩鬧，像大男孩們那樣打打鬧鬧。

然而，當電梯突然一陣晃動後停了下來，而Chris按下了通話鈕通知外面，而他們表示正在緊急尋找維修人員過來撬開電梯門後，Chris就凝視著Sebastian陷入了沉默。

Sebastian一直覺得Chris這個人很不可思議，上一秒還像個淘氣的頑皮男孩，下一秒卻又充滿了成熟男性的性魅力，而每次的瞬間切換都會讓Sebastian感到不知所措、心跳加速。

在雙方都沉默了一會後，Chris突然伸出手，放到了Sebastian的下顎上，讓他被迫看向他。

從那雙深沉的藍眼中看出了Chris藏不住的強烈慾望，Sebastian心臟猛地一跳，忍不住喘了一口氣，「別……他們很快就會……」

「那我們就更該把握時間……」然而Chris只是用唇堵住了Sebastian不是那麼認真的軟弱抗議。

有一段時間沒能如此近的感受到Chris的體溫與氣息，Sebastian軟了下來，伸出手擁住Chris的肩膀，環住他，熱烈的回應對方同等熱情的，但更加掠奪性的吻。

在電影拍攝殺青之後，他們有一段時間沒見過面了，雖然電影錄製期間他們可以光明正大的黏在一起，大家只會認為他們是在培養美國隊長以及冬兵之間的感情。然而拍完戲後，他們就必須分道揚鑣，繼續他們抬面下且遠距離的戀愛。

而這次的漫展讓他們有了一次可以毫不避諱的在眾人面前親密接觸的機會，Sebastian到現在還有些飄飄然的不真實感。

由於不知道救援的人員什麼時候會到，他們必須速戰速決。唇齒交纏著，Chris輕巧的解開了Sebastian的褲頭，並滑進了內褲裡，用溫熱的掌心調弄撫摩著Sebastian半勃的陰莖。

「嗯……」快感讓Sebastian輕嘆出舒服的嘆息，隨即用手摀住自己的嘴。

他不能讓外面的人聽到他們正在裡面幹什麼。

而Chris只是稍微抬起眼看了滿臉通紅的Sebastian一眼，嘴角往上揚，將唇移到Sebastian的耳邊，輕咬著低語：「轉過去……」

在Sebastian點點頭，聽話的轉了過去後，Chris從背後抱住了因興奮跟不安而微微顫抖的身軀，唇印在冒汗後頸上，一點一點的吻著，安撫著Sebastian，雙手順著身體的線條往下滑至腰間，稍微施力讓Sebastian的臀部往自己的方向翹起，並將自身卡入，分開他的雙腿。

一手套弄著Sebastian的陰莖，Chris用另一手揉捏著那對柔軟而結實的臀肉，引起了Sebastian低低的嗚咽，他很快的咬住了下唇，阻止自己發出更多的聲音。但Chris卻突然將手指插入了他的口腔內。

「舔濕他。」不用Chris在他耳邊下命令，口腔內被手指抽插著的Sebastian也只能乖乖的將Chris的手指含在口中，用自己的唾液去沾濕他。

只要一想到自己口中的手指待會會進入哪哩，Sebastian就無法抑止自己的下腹中升起的慾望，他扭動著腰，吞咽不下的唾液被手指的抽插擠出嘴唇，沾的Chris滿手掌都是，但Chris絲毫不以為意，反而在他的汗濕脖子上輕吻一下並表示獎勵般的柔聲說著，「乖孩子。」

Chris的這句讚美像是電流透過耳膜，傳遞到全身，甜美的顫慄讓Sebastian不由自主發出濕熱的呻吟，全身顫抖著射了出來，腳也軟了下去。幸好Chris眼明手快的放開了被射了一手白濁液體的手，環住了Sebastian的腰，將他護在懷中。

「還好嗎？」都還沒插入，Sebastian就射了，有些訝異Sebastian的異常敏感，Chris忍不住挑起了眉，關心的問道。

羞恥跟高潮中的快感讓Sebastian全身都紅的像是熟透的番茄，但他只是點了點頭，扭動著腰大膽的用臀縫摩擦著身後之人的勃起的股間，輕聲的說道：「我很好……時間不夠……不用擴張了……就這樣進來……」

被那雙含淚的藍眼睛凝視著，被軟黏的甜蜜鼻音那麼要求著，Chris懷疑即使是真的美國隊長面對他的Bucky那麼樣的要求，四倍的自制力也不夠用，更何況他只是一個凡人。

於是Chris有些粗暴的解開了自己的褲頭，扶著早已硬得發燙的陰莖，小心的一點一點捅了進去。

「啊……」被心愛的男朋友慢慢佔有的快感壓過了緊窄的洞口被撐開來的不適，Sebastian顫抖著嘆出舒服的低吟。

全部埋入後，兩人緊緊貼著，Chris掰過了Sebastian的臉，深情的吻著他溫熱的紅唇。

正當Chris抓著Sebastian的腰，開始了緩緩的抽插的不久後，電梯門外突然傳來了沉悶的敲擊聲以及焦急的詢問：「Evans先生、Stan先生，你們還好嗎？」

兩人全身一震，停下了動作，同時看向電梯門。

與Sebastian驚慌的眼神相望後，Chris突然笑了起來。這個笑容讓Sebastian閃過不好的預感，但還來不及做出任何反應，下身突然被猛地一撞，敏感點被頂撞的衝擊刺激讓Sebastian忍不住叫出聲來。

「嗚啊！」

「Stan先生？！」

聽到門外人驚訝的呼喚聲中，因羞恥、不安及憤怒而脹紅了臉的Sebastian用手摀住了自己的嘴，惡狠狠的瞪著身後笑著抓著自己腰猛操著自己的男人。

但他通紅的的雙眼以及臉頰上滿是淚水，一臉委屈的模樣，看在Chris眼裡只是更加撩撥著他的慾望，於是他毫不容情的繼續操弄著Sebastian。

被劇烈的搖晃著，不斷攀升的快感跟酥麻感讓Sebastian幾乎站不住腳，一手抓著電梯內的扶手，一手摀著自己的嘴，慌亂的搖著頭，強自忍耐著瀰漫全身的強烈快感。

但Chris抓住了他的下巴，用舌頭舔著他的耳洞，輕笑著，「你不快點回答……他們會擔心……」

感覺到Chris好心的放慢了動作，稍能喘口氣的Sebastian用著哀怨的眼神瞪了Chris一眼，放開顫抖的手，深呼吸了幾下後，努力的用著平靜的語氣對著外面的人說道：「……我……我沒事……只是……Chris剛才捏我一下……」

沒料到Sebastian還會告狀的Chris挑起了眉，緊接著很愉快笑了起來，伸出手摸了摸Sebastian那被自己操得一塌糊塗的屁股，用力捏了一下，感到身下之人全身一顫，更是開心的低笑，「……對，我剛才捏了他屁股一下。」

「既然Evans先生還能惡作劇，那就應該還好了，」門外的人像是鬆了一口氣般的繼續說道：「請你們再忍耐一下，再十分鐘左右救援就會抵達了。」

「好……好的……」

Sebastian回答完後，Chris從身後緊貼上了他，在他耳邊輕聲說：「還有十分鐘，你準備好了嗎？」

強烈的期待及興奮讓Sebastian忘了應該對Chris提出的抱怨，顫抖著撈起了自己的上衣衣襬放入嘴中咬著，以免自己發出聲音，接著雙手握住了電梯的扶手，透過電梯鏡面的反射，與Chris的眼神相對著，點了點頭。

接下來等著Sebastian的是如同狂風暴雨般的侵略，Chris緊抓著Sebastian的腰，不斷將粗大的火熱慾望撞入那處被他操得濕熱柔軟的天堂內，而Sebastian只能緊閉著雙眼，緊咬著布料，粗喘著氣承受激烈的搖晃，任由淚水不斷滾落紅透了的臉頰。

Chris的衝撞越來越快、越來越深，快感一波一波的從被抽插頂弄的內部傳至Sebastian的全身。

很快的，Chris俯身，猛力的挺動著臀部進出著Sebastian的後穴，但在Sebastian的耳邊的話語卻是那麼輕聲細語的說道：「我們一起……」

感受到體內不斷摩擦的火熱突地脹大，顯見對方就要高潮了，自己也即將攀上顛峰的Sebastian狂亂的點著頭。

在一陣難以想像的橫衝直撞後，Chris緊抓著Sebastian的腰停在了他的內部，手緊緊握住了他的陰莖。

「嗚……！」

滾燙的熱液充滿著敏感內壁的衝擊讓Sebastian全身痙攣的達到了高潮，顫抖著將自身白濁射到了Chris的手中。

雙腿不由自主的打顫，Sebastian差點無力的軟倒，還好Chris一直有力的抱著他的腰。

「你很棒……Seb……」說著，Chris溫柔地將Sebastian嘴中被他咬的濕爛爛的衣服移開，然後吻上了Sebastian溼答答的唇瓣。

等到電梯門被撬開時，Chris跟Sebastian已經將服裝都處理好了，Chris在上衣裡還有穿著內衣所以他用自己的內衣將兩人身上－－主要是下半身的液體－－清理乾淨後，撕下了一小塊布料，塞住Sebastian的後穴，將自己射在他體內的精液都堵在裡頭。而剩下的布料則拿去擦拭滴落地板的不明液體。

在走出電梯門後，Chris將Sebastian攬入懷中，在他背上輕拍了幾下，非常小聲的在他紅通通的耳邊細語：「等下我會去找你……在那之前你別自己清理出來，知道嗎？」

接著，Chris鬆開了手，露出他招牌大孩子般的笑容，在道歉跟詢問狀況的人員面前揮了揮手表示沒什麼後，往自己的房間走去。

而Sebastian努力的壓抑著燥熱的身體，小心翼翼的不讓其他人發現異狀，走回自己的房間，等著Chris的到來。


End file.
